Edmund uses the Force
by Lucille Brown
Summary: Edmund decides not to follow the script.To see when Susan does not follow the script look for Susan uses the force.
1. Chapter 1:The beginning

**I don't own the characters. C. S. Lewis does.**

(German planes droping bombs.)

Mrs. Pevensie: Edmund get away from there! Peter!

(Edmund yawns, gets out of bed, walks over to Mrs. Pevensie)

Mrs. Pevensie:(to Edmund) What do you think you're doing?!

Edmund:I was sleeping.

Mrs. Pevensie:(wispers)Follow the script.(loudly)Peter, quickly, the shelter now!  
Peter: Come on!  
Lucy (lying in bed): Mommy?  
(Susan runs into her romm and grabs things from next to her bed with a flashlight. She notices Lucy in bed)  
Susan: Lucy, come on!

(Pevensies are running to the shelter, we hear them shouting, "Hurry up!" and "Run!".)

Mrs. Pevensie:(wispers)Follow the script, Edmund.(Loudly) Edmund! No!

Edmund:I use the Force to deflect the evil powers of following the script.  
Peter: I'll get him!  
Mrs. Pevensie: Peter! Come back!  
(Peter beats up Edmund so Edmund runs inside the house to get away from Peter. Peter grabs the picture of their dad and shoves it in Edmund's hand. Suddenly, the window blows in and Peter and Edmund are thrown to the floorl)  
Peter: Come on, you idiot! Run! Get out!  
(Peter and Edmund run back to the shelter. Peter throws Edmund onto the ground and starts shouting) Peter: Why can't you think about anyone but yourself? You're so selfish! You could've got us killed! … Why can't you just do as you're told?  
(Peter slams the shelter door)

Mrs. Pevensie (to Lucy): You need to keep this on, darling. Alright. You warm enough? Good girl.

Edmund: I always wanted to live on a farm and now I get to.  
Peter:(wispers)follow the script.(loudly) If dad were here, it'd mean the war was over and we wouldn't have to go.  
Mrs Pevensie: You will listen to your brother, won't you Edmund?  
(Mrs. Pevensie tries to kiss Edmund and he accepts it. Then she hugs Peter)

Mrs. Pevensie: Promise me you'll look after the others.

Peter: I will, mum.  
Mrs. Pevensie: Good man.  
(Mrs. Pevensie hugs Susan)  
Mrs Pevensie: Susan....Be a big girl. … Alright, off you go.  
Ticket Collector: May I have your ticket please? Tickets please!  
(Peter is distracted by soldiers going off to war)  
Susan: Peter! *snatches tickets from Peter*  
Ticket collector (lady): On you go.  
Peter: Yes, thank you.  
Peter (To Lucy): Come on Lucy, we have to stick together now. Everything's going to be alright. It's going to be fine.  
(The children look out the window of the train and wave)  
Mrs Pevensie: Good-Bye, my darlings.

(The train drops the Pevensies off.)  
Susan: The Professor knew we were coming?  
Edmund:Turkish Delight anyone?(he randomly took Turkish Delight out of his pocket)

Susan(wispers):Where did you get that?

Edmund: I bought it at a store, where else?  
(Macready pulls up)  
Peter: "Mrs. Macready?"  
Mrs Macready: "I'm afraid so…. Is this it then? Haven't you brought anything else?"  
Peter: "No, ma'am. It's just us."  
Mrs Macready: "Small favours."  
(While driving the horse over the lawn, some comments like "giddy up, good girl")

Mrs Macready: Professor Kirke is not accustomed to having children in his house. And as such, there are a few rules we need to follow: There will be no shouting…or running. No improper use of the dumbwaiter—  
(Susan reaches out to touch a sculpture)  
Mrs. Macready: NO touching of the historical artefacts! And above all, there shall be no disturbing of the Professor.  
(Lucy looks under the door. She sees a shadow and then runs off)

(Edmund goes to find the Professor, he knocks on the door.)

Professor:Come in!

(Edmund enters, sees him and remebering the book trys to laugh and cover the laugh in his hand and then he leaves the room.)

Professor:Okay, that was a little odd.  
That night…  
Radio-man (Douglas Gresham): German aircraft carried out several attacks on Great Britain last night. The raids lasted for several hours-  
(Susan turns off the radio) Lucy: The sheets feel scratchy.

Susan: Wars don't last forever, Lucy. We'll be home soon.  
Edmund: But before that we get to explore this house.  
Susan: Isn't time you were in bed?  
Edmund: What time is it?  
Peter (to Edmund): Ed!

Edmund: Really, I want to know.  
(Peter glares at Edmund)  
Peter (to Lucy): You saw the outside. This place is huge. We can do whatever we want here. Tomorrow's going to be great. … Really. "  
(Rain pattering on window)  
Susan: "Gas-tro-vas-cu-lar". … Come on, Peter: "Gastrovascular."  
Peter: Is it Latin?

Susan: Yes.

Edmund: ''Gastro'' is stomach and ''vascular'' is provided with vessels or ducts that convey fluids, as blood, lymph, or sap. So, Gastrovascular is something like a stomach with vessels that convey fluids. Wow! Latin helps you learn so much English! I have an idea let's look in the dictionary for words that sound good when you say them and then say,''You are a whatever the word is.''

Peter:Oh, so it's not latin for ''worst game ever invented''?

(Susan closes the book)  
Lucy: We could play hide-and-seek.

Edmund: We should explore the huse instead.

Peter: But we're already having so much fun.

Edmund:True, but we should follow the book and explore so we can go to Nar...

Lucy: Please…pretty please…  
Peter: One...two...three...four...  
("Oh Johnny Oh" song starts. The children run to hide)  
(Edmund goes to explore)

(Lucy rushes around looking for a hiding place. The music stops as she looks into a room that is quite empty except for one big wardrobe. Lucy notices a blue-bottle on the window sill. She walks up to the wardrobe and pulls off the sheet)  
Peter (in the background): Eight-four, eighty-five...  
(Lucy hides in the wardrobe, leaving the door open of course. She walks backwards until she her hand pricks the branch of a tree. She turns around and finds herself in a snowy wood. A few minutes later, she walks up to a lamppost. She hears footsteps. Suddenly, a Faun steps out from among the trees into the light of the lamppost)  
(She meets Mr. Tummus and comes back)

Peter (background): 98, 99, 100... Ready or not here I come.

Lucy: I'm back, I'm back! It's alright!  
Edmund: Cool!  
(Peter finds them.)  
Peter: You know, I'm not sure if you two have quite gotten the idea of this game!

Edmund:What game? I was exploring.  
Lucy: But weren't you wondering where I was?  
Edmund:No, I knew you went to Narnia.

Susan: Does this mean I win?

Peter: I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore.  
Lucy: I've been gone…for hours. (Susan and Edmund examine the wardrobe)

Susan: The only wood in here is the back of the wardrobe.  
Peter: One game at a time, Lu. We don't all have your imagination.  
Lucy: But I wasn't imagining!  
Susan: That's enough.  
Lucy: I wouldn't lie about this!  
Edmund:Of course you wouldn't as the Professor said logically, you are telling the truth.  
Lucy: You do?  
Edmund: I do. Wait, who am I getting married to?

(Everyone looks confused)(Audience starts to laugh as they slowly get it.)

Peter: Oh, will you just stop it? You always have to make everything worse.  
Edmund: By what, saying that Lucy is right?  
Peter: When are you going to learn to grow up?  
Edmund: Hopefully never.

Susan: Well, that was nicely handled!"  
Lucy: But…It was really there…  
Peter: Susan's right, Lucy. That's enough.  
(Lucy closes the wardrobe and it dissolves to night) (Pan down on candle burning out, Lucy get's out boots and not slippers and takes the candle.) (Edmund lays asleep snoring in bed, the cameraman trys to wake him without sucess.)(Finally, they get Peter to beat him up so he wakes up in a hurry, they tell him to go into the wardrobe)

Edmund: Why did they have to get me up now? (Edmund finds a tree branch. He walks backwards a trips…into snow)

Edmund: Lucy? Lucy! I am here now.  
(Edmund finds the lamp-post. He walks around for a while shouting for Lucy. Finally, he comes to a road. He hears bells)

Edmund: Father Christmas?

Ginarrbrik: Yah! (wipping sound)  
(A sleigh pulled by white reindeer comes into view. Edmund dives out of the way into the snow and then the dwarf jumps out and throws a whip around Edmunds legs. Ginarrbrik puts a knife to Edmund's throat)

White Witch: What is it now, Ginarrbrik?

Edmund: Turkish Delight, please.

Ginarrbrik:(wispering)Follow the script.(loudly) How dare you address the queen of Narnia?!

Edmund: I use the Force to deflect the evil powers of following the script. White Witch of Narnia.

Ginarrbrik: You will know her better hereafter!  
(Ginnarrbrik raises his dagger) White Witch: Wait!  
(Edmund looks up at the Witch)  
White Witch: You mean they allow you to be in this movie without following the script?  
Edmund: So, far they haven't kicked me off.

White Witch:Cool. You mean I don't have to follow this script either.

Edmund: Yeah.

White Witch: Okay, you want to come to my house and party because we don't have to follow the script.  
Edmund: I'd love to but they might notice if we did that.  
White Witch: True. So, what do you suggest?

Edmund: Um...I want to become King when you die.  
White Witch:Ah, bring your sisters and brother with you and you have the job.

Edmund: Cool!

White Witch: My house is wherever they finally decide to put it.  
Edmund: Okay, see you later.(The Witch drives off and Edmund is left alone. Lucy runs up to Edmund and hugs him)

Lucy: Edmund? … Oh Edmund, you got in too! Isn't it wonderful?

Edmund: Yes, and so is Aslan.

Lucy: With Mr. Tumnus! He's fine. The White Witch hasn't found out anything about him helping me.  
Edmund: Because she already knew.  
Lucy: She calls herself the queen of Narnia, but she really isn't. … Are you alright? You look awful.

Edmund: Yeah, because I met the Whitch  
(Lucy turns on the light and wakes up Peter)  
Lucy: Peter, Peter wake up! It's there, it's really there!  
Peter: *rolls over still half asleep* Lucy, what are talking about?

Lucy: Narnia! It's all in the wardrobe, like I told you!  
Susan: Oh Lucy, you've been dreaming.  
Lucy: But I haven't! I've seen Mr. Tumnus again! Oh, and this time - Edmund went too.  
Peter (to Edmund): You saw the faun?

(Edmund doesn't do anything)  
Lucy: Well, he didn't actually go there with me. … What were you doing Edmund?  
Edmund: I wondered along in the woods until I met the White Witch Jadis and we became friends and I decided to betray you to her so I could become King after she died.  
(Lucy starts to cry and runs out of the room. Susan runs after her and so does Peter, shoving Edmund over)


	2. Chapter 2:Jadis helps Edmund

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything.**

(Lucy runs down the hall and runs into the Professor, she looks up a little frightened and then starts her crying all over again, hugging him)  
Mrs. Macready: You children are one shenanigan shy of sleeping' in the stable- oh, Professor! I'm sorry. I told them you were not to be disturbed.  
Professor Kirke: It's alright, Mrs. Macready. I'm sure there's an explanation. But I think this one is in need of some hot chocolate.  
Mrs. Macready: Yes Professor. Come on, dear.  
(Mrs. Macready takes Lucy down the hall. Peter and Susan turn to go)  
Professor: *Ahem*  
(Professor sits at his desk and takes some tobacco out of its silver apple case and puts it in his pipe)  
Professor: You seem to have upset the internal balance of my housekeeper.

Peter: We are very sorry sir, it won't happen again. *stars to leave*

Susan: It's our sister, sir. Lucy.

Prof: The weeping girl?

Susan: Yes, sir. She's upset.

Professor: Hence the weeping.  
Peter: It's nothing. We can handle it! *takes Susan's sleeve*  
Professor: Oh, I can see that.  
Susan: She thinks she's found a magical land…  
(The Professor smiles)  
Susan: …in the upstairs wardrobe.  
(Professor Kirke stands up)  
Professor: What did you say?  
Peter: The wardrobe upstairs. Lucy thinks she's found a forest inside.  
(Susan and Peter sit on a couch and the Professor sits in a chair across from them)  
Susan: She won't stop going on about it.  
Professor: What was it like?  
Susan: Like talking to a lunatic!  
Professor: No, not her - the forest!  
Peter: You're not saying you believe her?  
Professor: You don't?

Susan: Of course not. I mean, logically, it's impossible.

Professor (to himself): What do they teach ain schools these days?

Peter: Edmund said they were only pretending.  
Professor: Wait, does Edmund have dark hair?

Peter: Uh.. yeah why?

Professor:He has read the books, right?

Susan: What books?

Professor:The Chronicles of Narnia.

Peter: I think so, why?

Professor: Aah, that explains it. Nothing, I just wanted to know. And he's usually the more truthful one, is he?

Peter: No…this would be the first time.

Professor: So, if she's not mad and she's not lying, then logically…we must assume she's telling the truth.  
Peter: You're saying we should just believe her?  
Professor: She's your sister, isn't she? You're a family. You might just try acting like one.  
Peter: And Peter winds up, poised to take yet another wicket…  
(Peter throws the ball and he would have hit Edmund in the leg but because Edmund wasn't following the script, EDmund moved out of the way of the ball. The ball hit Susan instead.)

Susan: Ow! Not me, Peter, the script says Edmund.

Peter: Whoops! Wake up, Dolly Daydream!

Edmund: Why can't we take part the armor, now?

Peter: I thought you said that it was a kid's game.

Susan: Besides, we could all use the fresh air.

Edmund: No, why would I say that?

Peter (to Edmund): Are you ready?  
Edmund (to Peter): Nope.  
( Peter pitches the ball. It bounces and Edmund whacks it badly and it rolls a few feet and stops)  
Then everyone goes inside the house and upstairs to where the armor was...  
(The children are looking at the broken window and the suit of armor on the floor)  
Peter: Well done, Ed!  
Edmund:I don't even know how it possibly could be my fault. I only made it roll a few feet. I don't even know how a window this far up could get a hole in it from a ball that only went a few feet on the ground.  
Susan: *Hears footsteps* The Macready!  
Peter: Run!

(The children run around the house looking for a place to hide. They enter the wardrobe looks at the dead fly on the windowsill while the others say their lines)

Susan: You've have got to be joking. Peter: Go! (The all climb into the wardrobe. Peter is careful to leave the door open a crack.  
Peter: Move back! Stop shoving!

Lucy: Oww! You're on my foot!

Edmund: Sorry, I didn't mean to step on your foot.

Susan: Watch out! Stop it!  
(Peter and Susan trip…into snow! The look back and gasp as they realize they have entered a snowy wood)  
Susan: Impossible!  
Lucy: Don't worry, it's probably just your imagination.  
Peter: I don't suppose saying "we're sorry" would quite cover it?  
Lucy: No, it wouldn't. … But this might!  
(Lucy nails Peter in the face with a snowball. He throws one back at her and a snowball fight begins. Susan hits Edmund in the arm with one)  
(Edmund throws one back at Susan)  
(They all become quiet and stare at Edmund)  
Peter: You little liar!  
Edmund: What? When? I even told you about meeting the witch.  
Peter: Apologize to Lucy.  
Edmund:Sorry.  
Peter: Say you're sorry!

Edmund:I am really sorry, Lucy.

Lucy: That's alright. Some little children just don't know when to stop pretending. *looks at him smugly*  
Edmund: (laughs)That is so funny!(he keels over and for a while can't stop laughing)(Everyone stares at him strangely)  
Susan: Maybe we should go back.

Edmund: And not become Kings and Queens?

Peter: I think Lucy should decide.  
Lucy (smiling): I'd like you all to meet Mr. Tumnus!

Peter: Well, Mr. Tumnus it is!  
(Peter walks back into the wardrobe)  
Susan: But we can't go hiking in the snow dressed like this.  
Peter: No… but I'm sure the Professor wouldn't mind us using these.  
(Peter starts handing out the fur coats)

Peter: And if you think about it "logically," we're not even taking them out of the wardrobe.  
(Peter hands a coat to Edmund)

Edmund: Cool! Now I can look evil like.

Peter: I know.

(The Pevensies pass the Lamppost as they explore Narnia. They start playing in the snow. Then they reach Tumnus' House)

(Lucy leads them to the faun's cave. When she sees the door knocked down, she tops and stares)  
Peter: Lu?  
(She runs toward the door) Peter: Lucy!  
(They all run to Tumnus' house. They go inside and see that the house has been destroyed)  
Lucy: Who would do something like this?  
(Edmund steps on broken picture of Tumnus's dad. Peter notices a note pinned to the wall. It says "Warrant of Arrest By Order of Her Majesty." He begins reading the note))

Peter reads: "The faun Tumnus is herebynot charged with high treason against Jadis, White Witch of Jadis didn't feel like following the script. But Mr. Tummus pleaded with her to take him anyway. Since she can't stand the puppy dog eyes he gave her she took him. Signed: Maugrim, Captain of the Secret Police. Long Live the King Edmund the Just, Queen Lucy the Valiant,King Peter the Magnificent and Queen Susan the Gentle."

Susan: Alright, now we should really go back.

Lucy: But what about Mr. Tumnus?

Susan: If he was arrested just for being with a human, I don't think that there's much that we can do.

Lucy: You don't understand, do you? I'm the human! She must have found out he helped me.  
Edmund: Well, in the book I told her. But he wasn't arrested for that anyway, he was the one who made the puppy eyes and pleaded with Jadis to take him.

Peter: Maybe we could call the police.

Susan: These are the police.

Peter: Don't worry, Lu. We'll think of something.  
Edmund: Why? … I mean, what we need is Aslan.

(Suddenly, they hear a "psst." They look outside and see a robin)

Susan: Did that bird just 'psst' us?  
(The Pevensies walk outside and watch the robin fly away. They hear rustling around them. They look around, frightened. Then, a beaver comes into sight)

Lucy: It's a beaver. (Peter approaches the beaver, clicking his tongue)

Peter: Here boy…Here boy… (Peter puts down his hand. The beaver stares at it then sits upright)

: Well, I ain't gonna smell it if that's what you want!

Peter: Sorry.

Mr. Beaver: Lucy Pevensie?

Lucy: Yes? (Mr. Beaver hands her the handkerchief)  
Lucy: Hey, that's the hanky I gave to Mr-

Mr. Beaver: Tumnus. He got it from me just before they took him.

Lucy: Is he alright?

Mr. Beaver: Further in. (Mr. Beaver scurries off. Susan grabs Peter by the arm) Susan (to Peter): What are you doing?

Edmund: Don't listen to her she's always a wet blanket.

Peter: He said he knows the faun.

Susan: He's a beaver...he shouldn't be saying anything!

Mr. Beaver: Is everything alright? Peter: Yes. We were just talking.  
Mr. Beaver: That's better left for safer corners.  
Lucy: He means the trees.  
(The children walk to Beavers dam through the cliffs under a bridge)  
Mr. Beaver: Come on. We don't want to be caught out here after nightfall.  
(They see the beavers home with smoke coming from the chimney)

Mr. Beaver: Oh, blimey. Looks like the old girl has got the kettle on. Nice cup of rosy-lee!  
Lucy: It's lovely!

Mr. Beaver: Oh, it's merely a trifle, you know. Still got plenty of work to do. Ain't quite finished it yet. It'll look the business when it is done.  
(They approach the house) Mrs. Beaver: Beaver, is that you? I've been worried sick. If find out you've been with Badger again...Oh, those aren't Badgers. I never thought I would live to see this day! *turns to Mr. Beaver* Look at my fur. You couldn't give me ten minutes warning?

Mr. Beaver: I'd give you a week if I thought it would've helped.

Mrs. Beaver: Come inside and we'll see if we can't get you some food. And some civilized company.  
Mr. Beaver: Now careful, watch your step. (Lucy, Susan & Peter follow Mrs. Beaver inside. Edmund stops and stares off in a direction)

Mr. Beaver: Enjoying the scenery, are we?

Edmund: Yep.

(Edmund turns away and enters the house. Mr. Beaver follows him)  
Peter: Isn't there anything we can do to help Tumnus?  
Mr. Beaver: They'll have taken him to the Witch's house. And you know what they say: there's few who go through them gates that come out again.  
(Mrs. Beaver lays down a plate beside Lucy)  
Mrs. Beaver (to Lucy): Fish and chips, dear.

Peter: Is there nothing we can do about Mr. Tumnus?  
Mrs Beaver: But there is hope, dear. Lots of hope.  
Mr. Beaver: Oh yeah, there's a right bit more than hope! *leans forward* Aslan is on the move.  
(Peter, Susan, and Lucy stare. Edmund looks steps forward)  
Edmund: Aslan! I want to meet him. I have heard so much about him.

Mr. Beaver: "Who's Aslan!" *laughs* You cheeky little blighter!  
(Mrs. Beaver nudges her husband)  
Mr. Beaver: You don't know, do you?  
Peter: Well, we haven't exactly been here very long.

Mr. Beaver: He's only the king the whole wood, the top geezer…the real king of Narnia!  
Mrs. Beaver: He's been away for a long while.  
Mr. Beaver: But he just got back! And he's waiting for you near the Stone Table!

Lucy: He's waiting for us?

: You're blooming joking! They don't even know about the prophecy!  
Mrs. Beaver: Well, then…  
Mr. Beaver: Look… Aslan's return, Tummus' arrest, the secret police… It's all happening because of you!  
Susan: You're blaming us?

Mrs Beaver: No, Not blaming. Thanking you.

Mr. Beaver: There's....a prophecy: "When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits in if Cair Paravel in throne the evil time will be over and done."

Susan: You know that doesn't really rhyme.  
Mr Beaver: I know, but you're kind of missing the point!  
Mrs. Beaver: It has long been foretold that two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve will defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia.  
(The children look at each other)

Peter: And you think we're the ones?

Mr. Beaver: Well you'd better be, because Aslan's already fitting out your army!  
Lucy: Our army?  
Susan: Mum sent us away so we wouldn't get caught up in a war.

Peter: I think you've made a mistake. We're not heroes!  
Susan: We're from Finchley!  
(The Beavers look at each other) Susan: Thank you for your hospitality. But we really have to go.  
Mr. Beaver: You can't just leave!  
Lucy: He's right. We have to help Mr. Tumnus.  
Peter: It's out of our hands. I'm sorry but it's time the four of us were getting home. Ed?  
(Peter turns around…but Edmund is still there.)  
Peter: Ed? … I'm going to kill him.

Edmund: What? Why? I didn't do anything.

Mr. Beaver: You may not have to.. … Has Edmund ever been in Narnia before?  
( - shot of the others trying to catch up to Ed's double while Edmund is still the Beaver's house refusing to leave)  
Peter: Hurry!  
(They reach the top of the hill and see Ed's double going through the Witch's castle gates)  
Lucy: (shouting) Edmund!  
Mr. Beaver: Shh! They'll hear ya!  
(Peter starts to run after Ed's double but Mr. Beaver grabs him)  
Mr. Beaver: NO!  
Peter: Get off me!  
Mr. Beaver: You're playing into her hands!  
Susan: We can't just let him go!  
Lucy: He's our brother!

Mr. Beaver: He's the bait! The Witch wants all four of you!  
Peter: Why?  
Mr. Beaver: To stop the prophecy from coming true! To kill you!

Susan (to Peter): This is all your fault!  
Peter: My fault?  
Susan: None of this would have happened if you had just listened to me in the first place!

Peter: Oh, so you knew this would happen?

Susan: I didn't know what would happen…which is why we should've left while we still could!

Lucy: Stop it! This isn't going to help Edmund!

Beaver: She's right. Only Aslan can help your brother now.

Peter: Then take us to him.  
(Edmund's double walks though the courtyard. He looks to his right and sees a Giant Rumblebuffin turned to stone. He is startled. He continues on through the courtyard. Edmund's double sees a stone lioness. He  
draws a moustache and spectacles on it. As he reaches the end of the courtyard, he sees a wolf. He starts to step over it. But…)  
Maugrim (jumps up): Be still stranger, or you'll never move again! Who are you?

Ed's double: I'm Edmund! I met the queen in the woods! She told me to come back here! I'm a Son of Adam!  
(Maugrim gets off him)  
Maugrim: My apologies, fortunate favourite of the queen. Or else, not so fortunate.  
(Maugrim leads Edmund's double up the stairs)  
Maugrim: Right this way  
(They walk up to the Witch's throne)

Maugrim: Wait here. (Maugrim leaves Ed's double alone. Ed's double sees the Witch's icy throne. He looks around and then sits on it. The Witch quietly walks up beside him)

White Witch: You're not Edmund.

Edmund's double: * jumps up startled* Yes… Your Majesty!  
White Witch: Where is Edmund?  
(The Witch sits on her throne and looks at Ed's double)  
Ed's double: No.  
White Witch: Poophy, they must have kicked him out for not following the script.  
Ed's double: Well I think so, but Mum says...  
White Witch: Really, well how about I give you some Turkish Delight.  
Ed's double: Really? If I don't follow the script you'll give me some Turkish Delight?

White Witch: Yep.  
Ed's double:(the cameraman nears in and Ed's double grows scaried) I...I did bring them halfway. They're in the little house on the dam with the Beavers!

White Witch: Dwarf, get the Turkish Delight.  
Ed's double: I was wondering… Could I maybe have some more Turkish Delight now?  
White Witch: Only if you stop following the script as I told you.

(But Ed's double decides to keep following the script. Jadis gets mad and orders him to follow the dwarf into the dungeon.)

Ginnarbrick: This way...for your num nums!  
(Ginnarbrick points a knife at Edmund's back and leads him away)

White Witch: Maugrim!Find out what happened to Edmund.  
(Maugrim let's out a howl, Ed's double realizes the horrible truth as wolves surround the castle...they charge from the castle)  
: Hurry, Mother! They're after us!  
Mrs. Beaver: Oh, right then...  
Peter: What is she doing?

Mrs Beaver: Don't worry, you'll thank you me later. It's a long journey and Beaver gets pretty cranky when he's hungry.

Beaver: I'm cranky now!  
Outside...  
Maugrim: Find out what happened to Edmund.  
(The wolves start attacking the house)  
Inside…(Edmund is tied up in the corner)  
Susan: Do you think we should bring jam?

Peter: Only if the Witch serves toast!  
(The wolves tear away at the house. Finally they break in…but find the house, all except Edmund empty. They untie him. One of the wolves finds the entrance to the cave)  
In the cave…  
Mr. Beaver: Badger and me dug this. It comes up right near his place.

Mrs Beaver: You told me it lead to your mums!  
(Lucy falls. She hears howling)

Lucy: They're in the tunnel.  
Mr. Beaver: Quick! This way!  
Mrs. Beaver: Hurry!  
Peter: Run! (They run on until they come a to dead end)

Mrs. Beaver: You should have brought a map!

Beaver: There wasn't room next to the jam.  
(He jumps out of the hole. Everyone else follows. Peter helps Mr. Beaver cover the exit with a barrel. Lucy falls on a bunch of stone animals. They look around and see several creatures turned into stone)  
Mrs. Beaver: I'm so sorry dear…

Mr. Beaver (looks at a stone animal): He was my best mate.  
Peter: What happened here?

Fox: This is what becomes of those who cross the Witch.  
Mr. Beaver: Take one more step, traitor, and I'll chew you to splinters!

Fox: Relax. I'm one of the good guys.

Mr. Beaver: Yeah? Well you look an awful lot like one of the bad ones.

Fox: An unfortunate family resemblance, but we can argue breeding later. Right now we've got to move.

Peter: What did you have in mind?  
(Then Edmund comes out of the hole and seeing the fox goes to him)(The wolves have returned home to go tell Jadis how they helped Edmund.)

**Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3:The Fox

**I don't own any rights. C. S. Lewis does.**

(Jadis is sitting on her throne when the wovles return)

White Witch: So, where is Edmund?

Magrium:They tied him up in the Beavers' house so we untied him and showed him the tunnel so he could follow them.

White Witch: Good. Good.

Dwarf: Oh, Ed's double wants to speak to you.

(Jadis goes down to the dungeon)

White Witch:So, what did you want to talk to me about?(to Ed's double)

Ed's double: I don't know.

White Witch: What you call me down here but you don't know why?

Edmund: Wait! The beaver said something about Aslan!  
(Tumnus looks up.)

White Witch: Cool. Aslan is the best!

Tumnus: He's a stranger here, Your Majesty. He can't be expected to know anything!  
(Ginarrbrick knocks Tumnus back)  
White Witch: The beaver? I thought he had lived here for quite a while.  
Edmund: I left before I could hear anymore. .. I wanted to see you.

White Witch: This is boring. I am going to look for ice to skate on.

Ogre: Your Majesty?  
White Witch: What?  
(The ogre breaks Tumnus' chains and drags him to the Witch)  
White Witch: Want to come along, Ed's double?

Mr. Tumnus: Because I believe in a free Narnia.

White Witch (points at Edmund): Me too. But it wouldn't be fun to kill myself.  
(Tumnus looks at Edmund)  
White Witch: Now, Ed's double want to come along, or not?  
(The Witch walks out)  
(Meanwhile)

Fox: Greetings, gents. Lost something, have we?

Edmund: Gents? , do you know where my family went?  
(The camera pans up to reveal the children and beavers hiding in the tree)

Fox: Humans? Here in Narnia? Well, that's a valuable bit of information, don't you think?  
(Edmund walks closer to the fox)  
(Lucy and Mrs. Beaver almost cry out, but they are shushed)  
(After a pause...)  
Fox: North...they ran north.  
Edmund : (takes out a compass)North? Hmm...  
(he looks up)Ahh! THere you guys are. come down from the tree.(They all get down)

Fox: They were helping Tumnus and the Witch got here before I did. OW!  
(Mrs. Beaver is patching up the Fox)  
Lucy: Are you alright?  
Fox: Well, I wish I could say their bark was worse than their bite...ohhh!

Edmund: Who hurt the fox?  
(Fox winces in pain)  
Mrs Beaver: Stop squirming! You're worse than beaver on bath day.  
Mr. Beaver: Worst day of the year.  
Fox: Thank you for your kindness but I'm afraid that is all the cure I have time for.

Lucy: You're leaving?

Fox: It has been a pleasure, my Queen, and an honor. But, time is short and Aslan himself has  
sent me to gather more troops.

Mr. Beaver: You've seen Aslan?!

Mrs. Beaver: What's he like?

Fox: Like everything we have ever heard. You'll be glad to have him by your side in the battle  
against the Witch.  
Susan: We are not planning fighting any witch...  
Edmund: Really? Cause I was.  
Fox: But, surely, King Peter...the prophecy.  
Mr. Beaver (to Peter): We can't go to war without you.

Peter: We just want to get our brother back.

Edmund: What do you mean back? I never left.

__

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4:The River

**I don't own any rights.**

White Witch: Well come or not but I am going ice skating.  
(The Witch walks out)

Mr. Beaver: Now, Aslan's camp is near the Stone Table, just across the frozen river.

Peter: River?  
Mrs. Beaver: Oh, the river's been frozen solid for a hundred years.

Edmund: Cool. It will start to melt soon I bet.

Peter: It's so far.

Mrs. Beaver: It's the world, dear. Did you expect it to be small?

Susan: Smaller. (Continue their journey)

Edmund: It's a small world after all....(singing)

(meanwhile)

(Dwarf brings Ed's double up and he sees Tumnus turned to stone)

White Witch: Are you are coming, Ed's double? (The sleigh drives off from the Witch's castle)

Mr. Beaver: Come on, humans, while we're still young.

Peter: If he tells me to hurry up one more time, I'm going to turn him into a big fluffy hat.

Edmund:(way ahead of everyone) You guys are slow, I am at the river.

Mr. Beaver: Hurry up!

Lucy: He is getting kinda bossy. (Bells ringing)

Mr. Beaver: It's the Witch!  
Peter: Run! (They run off the ice and hide in a small cave. They see someone's shadow and hear footsteps. There is a few moments of silence)

Lucy: Maybe she's gone.

Peter: I suppose I'll go and have a look.

Mr. Beaver: No, you're no good to Narnia dead.

Mrs. Beaver: Neither are you, Beaver.

Mr. Beaver: Thanks dear. (Mr. Beaver climbs out to investigate. After a long pause, Mr. Beaver appears, startling them)

Lucy: Ah! Mr. Beaver: Come out! I hope you've all been good, because there is someone here to see you!  
(The Pevensies and the Beavers emerge from the cave. They see Father Christmas)

Lucy: Merry Christmas, Sir! Father Christmas: It certainly is, Lucy…since you have arrived.  
Susan: Look, I've put up with a lot since we got here. But this…  
Peter: We thought you were the Witch.

Edmund (comes back from river):I didn't think you were the witch.

Father Christmas: Yes, sorry about that. *looks back at his sleigh* But, in my defence, I have been driving one of these longer than the Witch.  
Susan: I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia.

Father Christmas: Not for a long time. But the hope you have brought, your Majesties, is finally starting to weaken the Witch's power. Still, I dare say you use these.

(He gets a bag out of his sleigh)  
Lucy: Presents!  
(Father Christmas gives Lucy her cordial)

Father Christmas: The juice of the fire flower. One drop will cure any injury. And though I hope you never have to use it…  
(Father Christmas hands Lucy a dagger)

Lucy: Thank you, sir. But I think…I could be brave enough.

Father Christmas: I'm sure you could. But battles are ugly affairs.

Edmund: Only when women fight.

(Father Christmas turns to Susan)  
Father Christmas: Susan, trust in this bow and it will not easily miss.  
(He hands her a bow and quiver full of arrows)

Susan: What happened to, 'battles are ugly affairs?'

Edmund: That would be useless for him to say because even if battles were not ugly affairs you would not be brave enough to be in them.

Father Christmas: *chuckles* And, though you don't seem to have trouble making yourself heard…  
(He hands a horn to Susan)

Father Christmas: Blow on this, and wherever you are, help will come.

Susan: Thanks.

Father Christmas: And, Peter. The time to use these may be near at hand.  
(Father Christmas hands Peter a sword and a shield. Peter draws the sword)  
Peter: Thank you, sir.  
Father Christmas (to everyone): They are tools…not toys. Bare them well and wisely. Now, I best be off. Winter is almost over and things do pile up when you've been gone a hundred years! … Long live Aslan! And Merry Christmas!

Edmund: What about a sewing machine for Mrs. Beaver and fixing the dam for Mr. Beaver?

(Father Christmas drives off)

The children(except Ed): Bye... merry Christmas!  
Lucy (to Susan): Told you he was real!

Peter: Did you hear what he said... winter is almost over. You know what that means... no more ice!  
Edmund: I told you that before but you weren't listening.  
(The Pevensies and the Beavers see the frozen river starting to break up)  
Peter: We need to cross now!

Lucy: Don't beavers make dams?  
Mr. Beaver: I'm not that fast, dear!  
Susan: Wait, just think about this for a minute.

Peter: We don't have a minute!

Susan: I'm just trying to be realistic.

Peter: No, you're trying to be smart...as usual! (The climb down to the ice. Peter steps on the ice and it starts to break. He pulls his foot back)

Mr. Beaver: Wait, maybe I should go first.

Peter: Maybe you should. (Mr. Beaver carefully steps onto the ice. He pats his tale a few times)  
Mrs Beaver: You've been sneaking second helpings haven't you?

Mr Beaver: Well you never know what meal is gonna be your last, especially with your cooking.  
(The children start to cross, very slowly)

Susan: If Mum knew what we were doing...

Edmund: What, crossing a river that's melting or in another world?

Peter: Mum's not here!  
(Lucy looks up and sees the wolves)

Lucy: Oh no!

Peter: Run! (The wolves leap onto the ice. Mr. Beaver crawls under one of the wovles legs and pretend he is down. Maugrim starts walking towards Peter)  
Mrs. Beaver: No!  
Maugrim : I was wondering if you know if this is good ice to skate on.  
Mr. Beaver : Don't worry about me! Run him through!  
Other Wolf:(the one Mr. Beaver pretends got him down)Why are you laying under my legs?

Maugrim:I'll I want is to know if this ice will stand when you skate on it. Maybe, you can test it with that sword of yours.  
Susan : Stop Peter, maybe we should listen to him!

Edmund: Who told you to do this?

Maugrim : Jadis wanted to skate on ice.  
Mr. Beaver : Don't listen to him! Kill him! Kill him now!  
Edmund: Sorry, I think this ice is going to melt soon.

Susan: Look, just because some man in a red suit hands you a sword, it doesn't make you a hero! So just drop it!

Mr. Beaver: No Peter! Narnia needs ya! Gut him while you still have a chance!

Maugrim: If you could tell your brother to check the thickeness of this ice with his sword.  
(Lucy looks up at the frozen waterfall)

Lucy: Peter!  
(They all look up and see the waterfall beginning to melt)

Peter: Hold onto me! (Peter sticks his sword into the ice. They look up as a wall of ice comes crashing down, causing a huge wave to engulf them. The girls scream. The wolves are thrown into the River. There is a moment of silence. Then, the Pevensies appear, clinging to the block of ice as it races down the river. They reach the shore. Peter looks at his left hand to find that he is holding Lucy's coat...but no Lucy)  
Susan: What have you done?! … Lucy! Lucy!  
Lucy (off-screen): Has anyone seen my coat?  
(Relieved, Peter gives Lucy her coat)  
Mr. Beaver: Your brother has you well looked after.  
(Everyone laughs and embraces.)  
Mrs. Beaver: I don't think you'll be needing those coats anymore!  
(They walk through the forest to see the flowers starting to bloom. Soon, the forest is green again. They abandon their fur coats)  
(The White Witch and Ed's double stare at the river from which the Pevensies have escaped)  
Ginarrbrick: It's so warm out…*looks at the Witch* …I'll go check the sleigh.  
(Wolves run up to the Witch. They drop the Fox in front of her)  
Maugrim: We thought maybe this guy could help you, he knows the layout of Narnia well.  
White Witch (to the Fox): Good, since this river melted. Is there anymore ice to skate on?  
Fox: Forgive me, Your Majesty.

White Witch: I forgive you. It's alright if you don't know.

Fox: Not to seem rude, but I wasn't actually talking to you. *Looks at Edmund*

White Witch: Ed's double do you have an idea?  
(Neither respond)

Ed's double: Wait! The Beavers said something about the Stone Table and an army.

White Witch:Ice Skating. Where can I ice skate?

Ed's double: No!  
White Witch: Oh, you don't know either?  
(The Witch turns to the wolves)  
White Witch:Find Edmund, he may be able to help me find ice to skate on.  
(The children and the Beavers enter Aslan's camp. A centaur blows a horn, announcing their arrival. Lucy waves to a dryad. Fauns, centaurs, satyrs, cheetahs, and other creatures stare at them in amazement as they walk through the camp)

Susan: Why are they all staring at us?

Lucy: Maybe they think you look funny. (Peter smiles)

(Peter beats up Edmund and ties him up and gags him, throwing him in a random tent.)

Mr. Beaver: Stop your fussing. You look lovely. (They approach Aslan's tent, where they see Oreius the centaur. Peter draws his sword and lifts it in salute.

Peter (to Oreius): We have come to see Aslan.  
(Oreius looks at the tent. Everyone behind the Pevensies bows. At last, Aslan emerges from the tent)

Aslan: Welcome Peter, Son of Adam. Welcome Susan and Lucy, Daughters of Eve. Welcome Beavers, you have my thanks. But, where is the fourth?

Peter: That's why we are here. We need your help.

Susan: We had a little trouble along the way. Peter: Our brother's been captured by the White Witch.

Aslan: Captured? How?

**Please review**.


	5. Chapter 5:Aslan

Mr. Beaver: He betrayed them, Your Majesty.

Oreius: Then he has betrayed us all!

Aslan: Peace, Oreius. I'm sure there's an explanation.

Peter: It is my fault really. I was too hard on him.

(Susan puts her hand on Peter's shoulder)

Susan: We all were.

Lucy (to Aslan): Sir? He's our brother.

(Edmund is still gagged in the tent, the wolves find him and untie him.)

Aslan: I know, dear one. But that only makes the betrayal all the worse … This may be harder than you think.

(Peter stands on hill, starting at a castle in the distance. Aslan walks up beside him)

Aslan: That is Cair Paravel, the castle the four thrones in one of which you will sit, Peter, as High King. (Peter stares at the castle)

(wolves talking to Edmund in tent.)

Magrium:So, Jadis wondered if you knew if there was any ice left.

Edmund: I am sorry to say I think it all meted by now, but I suggest she surf down the river that's even better than ice skating.

Magrium: I'll suggest that.

(Aslan and Peter talking)

Aslan: You doubt the prophecy?

Peter: No, that's just it... Aslan, I'm not who you all think I am.

Aslan: Peter Pevensie, formly of Finchley. … Beaver also mentioned you planned on turning him into a hat.

(Peter smiles)

Aslan: Peter, there is a Deep Magic more powerful than any of us that rules over Narnia. It defines right from wrong and governs all our destinies. Yours and mine.

Peter: But I couldn't even protect my own family.

Aslan: You've brought them safely this far.

Peter: Not all of them.

Aslan: Peter, I will do what I can to help your brother. But I need you to consider what I ask of you. … I too want my family safe.

(Ed's double is gagged and tied to a tree. Ginnarbrick walks around him, taunting him)

Ginnarbrick: Is our little prince prince uncomfortable? Does he want his pillow fluffed? Special treatment for a special boy! Isn't that what you wanted?

Lucy: You look like mum.

Susan: Mother hasn't had a dress like this since before the war.

Lucy: We should bring her one back. A whole trunk full!

Susan: If we ever get back...Sorry I guess I am like that. We used to have fun together, didn't we?

Lucy: Yes, before you got boring.

Susan: Oh really?

(Susan and Lucy splash water on each other. Susan walks over and grabs a towl…Magurim appears! The girls scream)

Maugrim: You know Lucy is right you are quite boring most of the time..

Vardan: Or as Edmund says a wet blanket. Anyway, we came to say.. (Susan looks over and sees her horn. She hits Maugrim with the towel) (Peter hears the horn)

Peter: Susan! *runs off* (Lucy and Susan have climbed up a tree. Peter runs up and draws his sword.)

Peter: Get back!

Lucy: Peter!

(Peter runs up and points his sword at the wolves. One of them starts circling around behind him)

Maugrim: Peter, was it? We just came to say hi.

Susan: Peter, watch out!

(Aslan grabs Vardan. Oreius runs up, leading others. Oreius draws his sword, ready to strike) Aslan: Stay your weapons. This is Peter's battle.

Maugrim: Edmund said to make sure to give you a hug before I left.

(Maugrim tried to hug Peter. Peter ducks…)

Susan and Lucy: Peter... no! (Susan and Lucy jump down from the tree and run up to Peter. Susan pushes Maugrim's body off Peter. Aslan lets Vardan go)

Aslan: After him. He'll lead you to Edmund.

(Oreius and the rest of the group chase after the wolf)

Aslan: Peter, clean your sword.

(Peter kneels before Aslan. Aslan places a paw on his shoulder)

Aslan: Rise, Sir Peter Wolf's-Bane, Knight of Narnia. (Peter looks at Aslan and puts his sword back in its sheath)

(The Witch is talking to Otmin the minotaur)

Otmin: The minotaurs will take the left flanks. We'll keep the giants in reserve and send the dwarfs in first. (White Witch looks at the plans and then...)

White Witch:This is boring. Why do you have to follow the lies?

Otmin: The prisoner! (Aslan's army comes in, lead by Oreius. The Witch goes through camp and sees Ginnarbrick tied to the tree, tied and gagged. The Witch grabs the knife but instead of cutting the dwarf free she hands the knife to Otmin and she walks off. Otmin cuts the dwarf free and the dwarf goes to the White Witch.)

Dwarf: You're not going to kill me?

White Witch: Why on earth would I ever do that? *turns to Otmin* We have to get ice skating, I have no time for this talk of war.

(Peter walks out of hit tent and sees Oreius. Then he notices Ed's double talking to Aslan on a hill. The girls walk out of the tent)

Lucy: Edmund! (Peter stops her. Aslan and Ed's double look at them. Aslan motions Ed's double down and they go to the group of his siblings)

Aslan: What's done is done. There is no need to speak to Edmund about what is past.

(Aslan walks off)

Ed's double: Hello. (Edmund walks up.)

Edmund: Hullo, old chap double.

(Lucy and Susan hug Edmund) Susan: How are you feeling?

Edmund: I could stay awake for years.

Peter: Get some rest...and Edmund… try not to wander off again.

Edmund: but I am not tired.

Ed's double: Well. At least I am tired.

(The Pevensies eat breakfast together) (Both Edmunds' are eating.)

Lucy: Narnia isn't going to run out of toast, Ed.

Edmund: Hey, you never know.

Peter: I'm sure they'll pack some up for the journey back.

Edmund: You are kidding, right?

Susan: Were going home?

Peter: You are. I promised Mum I'd keep you three safe. But that doesn't mean I can't stay and help.

Lucy: But, they need us...All four of us

Edmund: Good point, Lu. What about the prophecy, Peter?

Peter: Lucy, it's too dangerous. You almost drowned, Edmund was almost killed!

Ed's double: Which is why we have to stay.

Edmund: Right on, old chap.

(All look at him)

Ed's double: I've seen what the White Witch can do…and I've helped her do it. And we can't leave these people behind to suffer for it.

Edmund: And plus who wouldn't want to be King.

(Lucy holds Edmund's hand)

Susan: I suppose that's it then. *gets up*

Peter: We're going home?

Susan: *picks up bow and quiver* To get in some practice.

(Susan takes aim and shoots an arrow. She misses the target by a little. Then, Lucy pulls out her dagger and hits the bullseye. Peter and Edmund ride up, practicing sword-fighting In the distance Edmund's double practices with Peter's double.)

Peter: Come on! En guard! Keep your sword up like Oreius showed us! Now block!

(The beavers come running up. Edmund's horse rears)

Edmund: Calm down, Philip.

Brown Horse: My name is Philip.

Edmund: That's what I said.

Mr. Beaver: You'd better come quick! The Witch has demanded a meeting with Aslan. She's on her way there!

Ginarrbrick: Jadis! The queen of Narnia! Empress or the Lone Islands!

(The Witch arrives at the camp, sitting on a bier carried by four Cyclops'. She gets off and walks up to Aslan)

White Witch: You have two Edmunds' in your midst.

(Everyone gasps) Aslan: His offence was not against you.

White Witch : What? I'll I want is one Edmund, the real Edmund.

Aslan : Do not cite the Deep Magic to me, Witch! I was there when it was written.

White Witch : So, can I have him?

Peter (drawing his sword) : Try and take him then!

White Witch : I only wanted Edmund you can have his double. It's unfair. Isn't he called Edmund the Just?

Aslan: Enough…I shall talk with you alone .

(The Witch enters Aslan's tent. Ed's double picks at the grass as he waits for them to finish. Narnians look worried. Finally, the Witch and Aslan come out of the tent)

Aslan: She has renounced her claim on the son of Adam's blood. (Narnians cheer)

White Witch: How do I know you will give me Edmund?(Aslan roars. The White Witch quickly sits down and the Narnians laugh. Aslan sighs and walks into his tent)

(Lucy is quietly resting when she see's Aslan's shadow. She wakes Susan)

Lucy (whispers): Susan!

(Susan sees the shadow, the two leave their tent. They see Aslan leaving the camp. They follow him through the forest.)

Aslan: Aren't you suppose to be in bed?

Lucy: We couldn't sleep. Susan: Please, Aslan. Couldn't we come with you? Aslan: I would be glad of the company tonight. Thank you.

(Lucy and Susan bury their hands in Aslan's mane. They walk for a while)

Aslan: It is time. From here, I must go on alone. You have to trust me, for this must be done. Thank you, Susan. Thank you, Lucy. And farewell.

(The girls look over a small hill to get a better look. They see Aslan approaching the Stone Table, which is surrounded by the Witch and her army)

White Witch: Behold, the great lion.

(General Otmin pokes Aslan with his axe. Aslan growls a little. Otmin looks at the Witch. She nods. Otmin turns back and knocks Aslan over)

Ginarrbrik: Here kitty, kitty. Do you want some milk?

Lucy: Why doesn't he fight back?

(The creatures start kicking Aslan) White Witch: Bind him! … Wait. Let him first be shaved! (Ginarrbrick pulls out a knife and cuts off some of Aslan's mane. He throws the hair into the crowd. Then the rest of the creatures join in)

White Witch: Bring him to me.

(The creatures drag Aslan to the stone table and tie him down. White Witch: You know, Aslan, I'm a little disappointed in you. Did you honestly think by all this that you could save the human traitor?

(Susan and Lucy look at each other)

White Witch: You are giving me your life and saving no one's. So much for love.

(She stands up) (The audience is confused, ''Why is the White Witch acting this way?'')

White Witch: Tonight, the Deep Magic will be appeased! But tomorrow...we will take Narnia...forever! (Far away on the grassy hill of the battle field, sat Edmund and the real White Witch drinking tea.)

White Witch: If you are done with your tea we can go surfing.

Edmund: Okay, I am done let's go. (back to the fake Witch)

(The creatures cheer. Aslan looks at Lucy)

White Witch: In that knowledge... Despair... and DIE!

(She plunges in the knife into Aslan. Lucy gasps. He growls in pain and his eyes slowly close)

White Witch: The great cat…is DEAD!!

(Her army cheers loudly)

White Witch (To Otmin): General, prepare your troops for battle. However short it may be.

(Otmin lets out a huge roar)

Later…

(The girls come up and cry and lean on Aslan. Lucy unscrews her cordial) Susan: It's too late. … He's gone. He must have known what he was doing.

(The girls cry together. Then, mice start crawling over Aslan's body)

Susan: Get away! Get away, all of you!

Lucy: No. Look.

_(The mice nibble away at the cords until they break. Susan and Lucy remove the cords) _Susan: We have to tell the others.

Lucy: We can't just leave him.

Susan: Lucy, there's no time. They need to know.

Lucy: ...The Trees.

(at the River, Edmund and White Witch are surfing.)

Edmund(looks at his watch):Well, if we want to make it to the battle we better hurry,

White Witch: Well, I suppose we must. (Edmund runs to Aslan's camp and White Witch runs to her camp.)


	6. Chapter 6:The End well, almost

**I don't own any rights.**

(Edmund gets back to camp.)

Ed's double: Then you'll have to lead us. Peter, there's a whole army out there and it's ready to follow you.

Peter: I can't.

Edmund:Well, I can lead them.

Ed's double: Aslan believed you could. And so do I.

Edmund: Good point, old chap.

Oreius (to Peter): The Witch's army is nearing, sire. What are your orders?  
(Peter looks down at the map)

Edmund: I have an idea why don't I just kill the White Witch?

(A gryphon flies over Beruna and lands beside Peter)

Edmund: Or we could just have a huge battle where everyone dies.

Gryphon: They come, you highness, in numbers and weapons far greater then our own.

Oreius: Numbers do not win a battle.

Peter: No, but I bet they help.  
(The White Witch leads her army to the battlefield. There is a pause. Peter slowly looks back at Edmund. Then he turns back and draws his sword, holding it up as a challenge. Peter's army cheers)  
Fake White Witch : I take no interest in prisoners. Kill them all.  
(Otmin roars and the Witch's army charges into battle. As they get closer, Peter lowers his hand. Gryphons come flying overhead, carrying rocks)

Otmin: Look to the sky!  
(The gryphons begin dropping their rocks on the Witch's army. Dwarfs draw arrows and shoot some of them down. Peter and Oreius watch as the battle unfolds)  
Peter: Are you with me?  
Orieus: To the death.  
Peter: For Narnia!! And For Aslan.

(Peter's army cheers and rushes forward. At last, the two armies meet and begin the battle for Narnia)

(Lucy and Susan wake up)

Susan: We should go.

Lucy: I'm so cold. (They start walking away. Then they hear a great noise and fall over. Lucy looks back)

Lucy: Susan!  
(They see the Stone Table cracked in two…and Aslan gone)

Susan: What have they done? (The girls hear footsteps. They look into the sunrise and the lion appears, triumphant)

Susan and Lucy: ASLAN! (Susan and Lucy rush to hug Aslan)  
Susan: But we saw the knife…The Witch-

Aslan: If the Witch knew the true meaning of sacrifice, she might have interpreted the Deep Magic differently. That if a willing victim who has committed no treachery is killed in a traitors stead, the Stone Table would crack and even death itself would turn backwards.

Susan: We sent the word that you were dead. Peter and Edmund will have gone to war.  
Lucy (draws dagger): We have to help them.  
Aslan: We will, dear one. But not alone. Climb on my back. We have far to go and little time to get there. And you may want to cover your ears.

(Aslan roars)  
Back to the battle...  
(Peter's army continues desperately fighting. The fake White Witch begins moving forward to join the battle. Peter gives the signal to Edmund)

Edmund:Why hasn't the real White Witch showed up yet?  
Beaver: That's the signal! Get ready!

Ed's double: Fire!  
(A centaur shoots a flaming arrow as a signal. A phoenix bursts into flame and sets the battlefield on fire. Peter's army cheers. Then the fake White Witch puts the fire out as she advances on her chariot)  
Peter: Fall back! Draw them to the rocks!

(Real White Witch forgot how to get to the battlefield and therefore is wandering around until she finds it.)

(Aslan races through Narnia with the girls on his back)  
Susan: Where are we going?  
Aslan: Hang on!  
Back to the battle...  
(Peter leads the army into the rocks. Centaurs fire arrows at the enemy. Ginarrbrick shoots Peter's unicorn and he falls down. Peter gets up and looks at the Witch's army advancing. Oreius and a rhino rush past Peter to defend him) Peter: "Stop!" (They don't. Otmin jumps on Oreius' back. Oreius stabs him and keeps going. He jumps over the Witch's chariot and swings. He misses. The Witch twirls her wand and turns Oreius into stone)

(Cut to stone centaur in the Witch's castle. Lucy and Susan are looking for Mr. Tumnus. Lucy finds him and starts to cry while Susan hugs her. Aslan walks up and breathes on Mr. Tumnus, and he is restored. He falls forward into Lucy and Susan's arm)  
Lucy: Susan, this is...

Susan: Mr. Tumnus! (They hug....then they see Aslan)

Aslan: Come, we must search the castle - others may still be trapped inside and Peter will need all the help he can get.

Back to the battle..  
Peter: Ed! There are too many of them! Go! Get out of here! Get the girls, and get them home!

Beaver: Come on, you heard him! (Ed's double and Mr. Beaver starts to leave. But Ed's double looks and sees the Witch with her wand heading towards Peter )

Beaver: Peter said to go!

Edmund:He also said we were losing the battle and we are all going to die.

Ed's double: Peter's no King yet!

Edmund: I'll do it old chap.(so Ed's double stays)

(Edmund rushes down the hill and swings at the Witch. She doges. Then she tries to turn him into stone and he doges. He breaks her wand. Using the remains of her wand, the fake Witch throws Edmund's sword out of the way and stabs him )

(White Witch suddenly shows up, she finally found it.)

White Witch(goes over to fake Witch): How dare you hurt Edmund? He is the Just King of Narnia.(She starts to beat up the fake Witch.)

Peter (silenced): Edmund!!  
(Edmund falls down. Peter stabs an opponent on the ground and the rushes to meet the Witch. The fake Witch beats up the real Witch. The fake Witch picks up Edmund's sword and waits for Peter. He runs up and they start fighting. They hear a roar and look behind them. Aslan and the girls have come, bringing an army with them)  
Fake Witch: Impossible!

(Peter and the Witch continue fighting. She trips him and pins him down by the arm. She is about to kill him when Aslan knocks her over. The Witch and Aslan stare at each other for a second before he kills her. Peter is amazed as he looks at Aslan) Aslan: It is finished. (The three Pevensies reunite. Lucy and Susan rush in and hug Peter)

Susan: Where's Edmund?  
(Ginarrbrick hobbles over and is about to kill Edmund)  
Susan: Edmund! *shoots Ginnarbrick*  
(Edmund laughs and stands up.

Edmund: You really thought I was hurt? Wow, it actually worked!

( Peter punches Edmund to the pulls out her cordial and places one drop on Edmund lips. He stops moving momentarily before laughing and sitting up)  
Peter: When are you ever going to do are you're told?

Edmund: Never!

(Laughing and hugging. Aslan walks over and restores a satyr. Lucy smiles and picks up her cordial. She rushes to help the wounded)

(The coronation of the Pevensies began. With Aslan in the middle. They walk up the aisle happily, and stand next to their cool chairs) Aslan: (As Tumnus crowns them): To the glistening eastern sea, I give you Queen Lucy the Valiant. To the great western woods, King Edmund the Just. To the radiant southern sun, Queen Susan the Gentle. And to the clear northern skies, King Peter the Magnificent. Once a king or queen of Narnia, always a king or queen. May your wisdom grace us until the stars come raining down from the heavens. Everyone: Long live King Peter! Long live Queen Susan! Long live King Edmund! Long live Queen Lucy!

( And because the Narnia fans begged the dance scene starts. Everyone starts to dance, Peter dances with a dyrad and Susan with a fox.) (Aslan walking on the beach in the sunset… (Lucy runs out to the balcony and see him walking away)

Tumnus: Don't worry. We'll see him again. Lucy: When? Tumnus: In time. One day he'll be here, the next he won't. But you mustn't press him. After all, he's not a tame lion. Lucy: No. But he is good. Tumnus: Here *hands her a hanky*. You need it more than I do. (She takes it and sees that Aslan has disappeared. Lucy looks at the sunset)

(The adult Pevensies pursue the White Stag. Edmund slows down)

Edmund: Want a sugar cube?  
Philip: Not as young as I once was. Susan: Come on, Ed.

Edmund: Just eating cheese it tastes good.

Susan: Well that's all we'll catch at this rate.  
Lucy: What did he say again, Susan?  
Susan: "You girls wait in the castle, I'll get the stag myself!"

Peter: What's this? (They get off their horses. They see an old lamppost covered in ivy)

Peter: This seems familiar.

Susan: As if from a dream…

Lucy: Or a dream of a dream. … Spare Oom…  
(Lucy runs off) Peter: Lucy!  
Susan: Not again! (After they walk a little…)  
Peter: Lu?  
Lucy: Come on!

Peter: These aren't branches...

Susan: They're coats. (Voices start to change)

Edmund: Thanks for the obvious, Susan. (Wardrobe door flies open and all four fall on floor, the door to the room opens and Professor Digory Kirke walks in with the ball)

Professor Kirke: Oh. There you are. What were you all doing in the wardrobe?

Peter: You wouldn't believe us if we told you, sir.  
(Digory throws the cricket ball to Peter and he catches it)

Digory Kirke (smiles): Try me.

(We see the wardrobe at night time. Lucy opens the door) Professor: I don't think you'll get back in that way...You see, I've already tried.

Lucy: Will we ever go back? Professor: I expect so. But it'll probably happen when you're not looking for it. All the same…it's best to keep your eyes open. (They walk out the room. The wardrobe door opens a crack and a light and smoke come out. We hear a lion roar)

**Please review**. **I will have one more chapter to this story. Why Edmund stopped using the force to deflect the evil powers of following the script.)**


	7. Chapter 7:The Real End

**I don't own any rights. **

Edmund walked into the studio to film for the next movie Prince Caspian. He looked half scaried to death. Peter asked him,''So, what's up with you?'' Edmund looked up at Peter and shivered and whispered,''Always follow the script.'' Susan came in and said,'' Edmund, I decided to not follow the script for this movie, can it do it with you?'' Edmund announced,'' I am going to follow the script from now on.'' Susan asked,''Why? You had fun last time.'' Edmund replied with a shiver,'' A Mary Sue came up to me and said I was adorable when I didn't follow the script. I will always follow the script from now on.'' Susan answered,'' You are overreacting, Edmund, I don't care what happens I am not following the script.'' Peter said ,'' Well, good for you but I am not getting rid of the Gary Stus for you.'' Edmund replied,''Me neither, your funeral.''

**Please review. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year 2009. I got Prince Caspian for Christmas and I watched it on Christmas day. I am sorry this chapter is so short.**


End file.
